Ce n'est pas fini
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Quand on réaliste seulement ce qui nous est important, est-ce trop tard, ou pas pour obtenir ce tant attendu happy-ending ? (Spoiler sur la saison 4 épisode 14.)
1. Prologue

_Un petit Swan/Queen/Maléfique, j'ai vu ce triangle et je **devais **écrire dessus, saison 4 épisode 14 revue par mes soins. Ecrit uniquement sous le point de vue de Emma. _

* * *

**PDV Emma**

J'avais cette étrange sensation en moi, mon instinct était sur le qui-vive. Je ne pouvais le décrire par des mots, mais je sentais qu'un danger se profilait en ma direction, et j'allais le recevoir de plein fouet. Bien que je me doutais fortement des instigatrices, les trois grandes méchantes qui logeait actuellement dans la ville de Storybook ; c'est-à-dire : Cruella, Ursula et Maléfique. Mais je me méfiais particulièrement de Maléfique. Elle semblait cacher des choses. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter mes actions, c'était moi avec ma bienveillance qui les avait accueillit ici même. Mais ne dit on pas, qu'il faut se rapprocher de ses amis, et être encore plus proche de ses ennemis ? Je soupirais à mes tergiversations…cela ne faisait qu'amplifier mes doutes…

Je vis ma mère accompagnée de père traverser la rue que je surveillais à l'intérieur de mon véhicule. Je savais que quelque chose se tramait derrière mon dos, et je haïssais être laissé pour compte. Je n'étais plus une enfant, j'étais capable de tout entendre. J'avais malgré un parcours assez chaotique durant mon adolescence, bien tournée en ce jour. Je ne voulais pas être paranoïaque, néanmoins, c'était insupportable d'être écartée de la sorte. Je devais savoir ce qu'il se passait, et maintenant. Je ne ferai plus de concession, je n'en pouvais plus de jouer la pauvre ignorante.

Je sortais de ma voiture, et claquais la portière, je rencontrais avec une petite course de mon initiative ; mes suspicieux parents. Je les entendis parler distinctement de Regina, et si elle allait s'en sortir. Je n'appréciais pas la tournure de cette conversation, mais surtout je sentais mon côté protecteur se mettre en avant, c'était plus fort que moi :

« Que se passe t-il avec Regina ? » Interrompais-je alors que mes parents étaient surpris de ma présence, et ne sut le dissimuler convenablement en ce laps de temps très court, je vis même leur regard s'entrechoquer, comme pour se mettre d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Je n'étais pas à ce point ignare pour tomber les deux pieds en avant avec leur belle parole, ou une quelconque marque de réconfort ; du genre : tout va bien, ne te fais pas de soucis, ce n'est rien, et bla bla bla…

« Emma, que fais-tu là ? » Questionna ma mère en espérant détourner la conversation sur un autre sujet que celui qui me brûlait l'envie de connaître à tout prix. Cependant, cette cabriole ne marchait pas sur moi, c'était même le contraire, cela m'ennuyait.

« Je me promenais, mais surtout je surveillais les alentours car je suis la shérif de la ville, mais je pourrais vous poser la même question, et que se passe t-il avec Regina ? »

« Rien d'important, ne t'inquiète pas Emma. Tout va bien. » Tenta vaguement mon père, alors que pour moi, il n'y avait aucune crédibilité dans ses propos. Prononcer sa phrase me donnait l'envie d'en savoir plus. Quand cela concernait l'ancienne méchante reine, je redoutais toujours l'issu. De plus depuis quelques temps, je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de Regina, on était même devenues amies, enfin, je la considérais comme une personne aussi importante que mes proches, ma famille. Je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment réciproque…elle était aussi la mère de Henry. Je ne voulais que rien de désagréable ne lui arrive, il m'a fallut du temps pour le comprendre, mais la brune était une personne changée, et qui méritait elle aussi sa fin heureuse, comme tous le monde. Et je la voyais sous un autre jour avec cette histoire avec Robin des bois. On se ressemblait énormément, et j'avais dorénavant ce besoin d'être là, à ses côtés. De ne plus la laisser seule dans son coin.

« Je ne vous crois pas, sinon vous ne feriez pas ses messes basses comme si vous étiez coupables d'avoir mal agi. Si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler, très bien, mais j'ai d'autres moyens de connaître la vérité. J'irai directement voir Regina, et lui demanderait ce qu'il se passe. »

« Non ne fais pas ça ! Nous allons te dévoiler ce qu'il se passe. Alors écoutes attentivement, et tu comprendras. » Coupa ma mère alors que je m'apprêtais à rebrousser chemin. Je me retournais et croisais des bras contre ma poitrine, en attendant que la suite, mais elle ne vint pas. Mon père ajouta en voyant mon impatience :

« Il serait préférable que nous en discutions à la maison, et loin des oreilles indiscrètes. » Je passais ma main dans ma chevelure, et je les suivis malgré moi, en mettant mes mains à l'arrière de mon pantalon. Si c'était un stratagème pour détourner mon attention, alors ça n'allait pas fonctionner. J'aurais coûte que coûte mes réponses.

« Regina va faire quoi ? » M'exclamais-je incrédule, j'avais cru mal entendre, non j'espérais avoir mal compris. Car franchement, je n'aimais pas du tout ce qui avait été dit.

« Elle est sous couverture, elle va se rapprocher de Cruella, Maléfique et Ursula et savoir ce qu'elles trafiquent derrière notre dos. » Me confirma mon père alors que j'hallucinais. C'était quoi cette histoire de fou ! Depuis combien de temps cela durait. Mais il fallait que je me concentre sur l'essentielle.

« Depuis combien de temps Regina pense à faire cette bêtise ! Il faut que je l'en dissuade. »

« C'est trop tard Emma, elle a pris sa décision, et tu sais que personne n'est capable de l'arrêter. » Constata mon père alors que j'étais frustrée. Je ne souhaitais pas que Regina redeviennent méchante. Je ne voulais l'avoir comme ennemie, ou même l'affronter.

« Je vais lui parler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Insistais-je sans démordre.

« Regina est déjà avec les autres probablement au café de la ville, tu ne peux plus rien faire maintenant, seulement attendre. » J'ai cru exploser à cette révélation, je n'écoutais pas le reste, que j'étais déjà partie pour retrouver l'ancienne mairesse.


	2. Chapitre 01 : On est mal barré

Voici la suite, je ne promets pas une multitude de chapitre (peut être encore deux/trois), je cherche seulement à réécrire un épisode en changeant des éléments, mais surtout, je souhaite rajouter du Swan/Queen. Et puis si le prochain épisode m'inspire, je pourrais faire comme pour cette histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : On est mal barré.**

Cela commençait réellement à m'ennuyer, je perdais doucement ma patience. J'étais allée au café de la ville, mais aucune présence des reines maléfiques. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un aussitôt petit patelin, pouvait recouvrir tellement de lieux inconnus. C'était frustrant, moi qui devais connaître les moindres recoins au bout de mes doigts, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver Regina, pourtant j'avais cherché à des endroits qui lui étaient habituels; comme sa maison, à la mairie, à sa cachette au fond de la forêt...mais rien du tout. Alors j'avais eu recours au téléphone portable, mais je me retrouvais continuellement sur sa messagerie. Et d'un explicite: 'je ne suis pas là, sinon ne me faites perdre mon temps'. Et moi aussi, je perdais rapidement patience...et le pire c'était que ma voiture manquée d'essence. Pour me diriger vers la station d'essence, je devais passer vers le bureau du Shérif, à ma plus grande stupéfaction, le bâtiment était recouvert de farine, et du papier toilette ? Je me mis à froncer des sourcils, non, cela ne nous pouvaient pas être elles, n'est-ce pas ? Elles ne sont pas à ce point des gamines immatures à leur âge ? Je reçus un appel, et je le pris aussitôt, c'était un de mes collègues de travail, il semblerait que des petits malins ont volé une voiture. C'était vraiment pas le jour...je ne pouvais m'occuper de cette affaire de vol et dégradation. Certainement, demain ou...jamais. C'était probablement des ados immatures, qui voulaient simplement s'amuser pour passer le temps, je ne pouvais les juger, à l'époque je volais bien des voitures. Et dire que je portais une plaque à ma ceinture.

Je soupirais de lassitude, et je reprenais le chemin. J'écoutais pendant ce temps de la musique, mais cela m'irritait alors je l'éteignis. Je me rapprochais rapidement de la station d'essence, soudainement, je ralentis et éteignis mes phares. J'essayais de m'être mon véhicule dans un coin discret et peu voyant.

Finalement ! Je les avais trouvées. Et par hasard alors que j'ai cherché pendant des heures et des heures. Quelle chance. Oui c'était de l'ironie. Il était trois heures vingt du matin, j'étais à bout de nerf, fatiguée, et j'avais un besoin terrible de boire un café bien noir et fort. J'avais essayé par la magie d'en faire apparaître un, mais rien. Il faudrait que j'apprenne ce genre de tour.

Si elles voulaient être discrètes avec une voiture aussi tape à l'oeil et pourtant sombre, alors je ne comprenais pas les méchants, néanmoins, cela ne devait pas m'étonner, surtout la manière dont certains habillés... parfait exemple de l'ancienne méchante reine. Bien que je ne pouvais nier que son accoutrement la rendait imposante et terriblement sexy. Est-ce que j'ai pensé sexy ? Non...non ? Je ne sais plus, c'était sous le compte de la fatigue. Bon revenons à plus important.

Je voyais de loin cette petite troupe étrange rire et hurler, faisant voler dans les airs comme une immense tuyau de l'essence, qui atterrit directement après des loopings dans le réservoir de la voiture. Que de l'eau et la mousse se jeté sur les quatre femmes. Je vis finalement la mère adoptive d'Henry, elle souriait, et semblait heureuse, non elle était plutôt dans un état euphorique. Une fine neige de mousse dévala sur elle, et elle tournait sur elle-même, le regard fermé et levé vers le ciel. Elle titubait maladroitement, et plus important, elle avait en main une bouteille...il semblerait que ce ne soit pas de l'eau. Maintenant, je comprenais mieux son comportement. J'avais envie que d'une seule chose, c'était de tout filmer, et de lui montrer par la suite, ou même de lui dire ce que j'avais vu, et si elle niait, je lui prouverait mes dires en lui montrant ces preuves. La tentation était trop grande, alors j'exécutais ce plan. L'appareil en main, je filmais tout, mais je fis la moue quand on voyait très mal à l'écran. C'était visible, mais pas assez à mon goût. Probablement à cause du manque d'éclairage. Les lampadaires ne semblaient pas suffire.

Je me mis à sourire, je n'aurais jamais imagine l'ancienne mairesse être aussi ivre. Elle était adorable...je la voyais rarement dans un tel état, elle était heureuse avec Henry, mais c'était différent ici, elle avait l'air libre, sans cette image de personne froide qui ne voulait se rapprocher de quiconque. Ma bonne humeur s'estompa quand je vis à ses côtés maléfique l'attraper par la taille quand la brune glissa en arrière. Les deux femmes collaient l'une contre l'autre, s'observèrent, il y avait une telle intensité et complicité...quel était leur relation ? Elles étaient vraiment proches...trop proches...la bouteille qu'avait en main Mills explosa, et les deux femmes s'éloignèrent alors que je sursautais. J'avais envie d'accourir, de voir si tout allait bien, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Ou alors je devais trouver une bonne excuse à mon apparition, et si elles toutes fuyaient à mon encontre ? Je devais attendre le bon moment, et il semblerait qu'il arrive plus tôt que je l'imagine. Regina s'espaça par elle-même du trio malfaisant. Et ce fut une opportunité en or pour la secourir. Je sortis de la voiture et je la suivais de loin. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle s'était installée sur le bord de la route. Assise sur le sol, elle semblait se reposer. J'inspectais discrètement les alentours, et personne pour le moment pour nous déranger.

« Regina. » Murmurais-je en m'abaissant, je la secouais doucement par son épaule, elle se mit à grogner, puis elle leva son regard perdu en ma direction. Elle allait basculer en arrière, mais j'ai eu le temps de la rattraper par son poignet. De retour avec une certaine stabilité. Elle cligna une fois les yeux, puis à de nombreuses reprises et se rapprocha comme pour mieux m'observer.

« Emmaaaaaa ? C'est...toi ? Ou une blonde à trois têtes ? »

« Oui c'est moi Emma, » Répondis-je alors que je surveillais minutieusement les alentours.

« Je dois vraiment être ivre pour te voir, ou c'est un cauchemar comme la dernière fois… »

« Comme la dernière fois ? » M'enquis-je intriguer.

« Oh...j'ai mal à la tête et...au ventre... » Je fus déçue de ne pas connaitre la suite, mais qu'importe. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

« Cela m'étonne à peine. Tu auras certainement une bonne gueule de bois, si tu veux j'ai une spécialité aux concombres et d'autre ingrédients de ma composition qui rendra le lendemain moins douloureux. Allez lèves-toi, je te ramène à la maison. »

« Noooooon, veux pas...mission sssecrète...mais pschut...c'est un secret...mission secret...un secret...ahaha...c'est drôle ! » Remarqua la brunette en mettant son dos sur mes lèvres. Je ne trouvais cela rien amusant, et d'une médiocrité sans nom, et j'en ai entendu des blagues nulles, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. C'était probablement à cause du stress, et de la mine hébétée et enfantine de mon interlocutrice.

« Regina c'est une mauvaise idée et dangereux, on y va. Tout de suite. » J'essayais de la soulever, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Défaite, je me demandais si je devais l'attacher, et la kidnapper.

« Non ! Je sais ce que je fais. Je ne viens pas ! T'es pas ma mère, mais tu es aussi insupportable que la tienne. Et elle est une chieuse de première. Telle mère, telle fille. Va t-en toi. » Bouda Mills en croisant les bras comme une enfant qui faisait un gros caprice. Je serrais des dents, dorénavant, elle n'était plus mignonne, mais ça n'allait pas être difficile. Je me retournais, et je vis une ombre se rapprocher de nous. Je grimaçais, je n'avais guère le choix de battre en retraite.

« Je reste dans les environs Regina, quoi qu'il arrive je serai ton ombre, que tu le veuilles ou pas. Et tu devrais parfaitement le savoir, comme ma mère, je suis une chieuse. » Promis-je me cachant vers derrière un mur, qui donnait à un petit supermarché.


	3. Chapitre 02 Désagréments mystérieux

**Chapitre 02 : désagréments mystérieux.**

J'étais en train d'observer silencieusement, tapit dans l'ombre, comme une espèce de pervers, ou un agent secret; oui c'était beaucoup mieux comme terme, car je ne le faisais pas par plaisir d'épier les autres. J'étais en mission foireuse, mais je tenais les rangs.

Je regrettais déjà d'avoir laissé derrière moi la 'reine' des caprices, l'assommer et l'emmener à l'arrière de ma voiture aurait été plus simple. Pourquoi étais-je du côté des gentils ? Parfois ce n'était pas amusant. Toutefois, je n'avais guère le choix, elle était si obstinée. Et je n'étais pas convaincu qu'elle serait ravie quand elle serait en meilleur état, qu'en cet instant.

J'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprocher, et je vis une silhouette sombre se rapprocher de l'ancienne mairesse. Je reconnus parfaitement l'accoutrement, ainsi que la personne en question, et je me mis à grimacer de déplaisir. Encore elle ! Elle allait suivre comme un petit chien ma Regina ou quoi ? Je savais pertinemment qu'elle était dangereuse, et je protégerai la mère adoptive de mon fils, ma toute nouvelle amie. Tant que je serai là, personne ne lui fera du mal. Je n'avais pas peur d'affronter à la fois ces trois ennemies, dont je méconnaissais leur puissance.

Maléfique s'assit aux côtés de la brune, qui remarqua finalement sa présence après quelques secondes de flottement. Elle se mit à lui sourire et prononça des mots, et la blonde se mit à rire. C'était tellement frustrant, je n'arrivais pas à entendre ce qu'il se racontait, car malheureusement j'étais beaucoup trop loin. Pourtant j'essayais de me rapprocher discrètement, mais je ne pouvais pas griller ma cachette par mon impatience et ma curiosité. Oui la curiosité était un vilain défaut, mais ça m'importait peu !

Je remarquais aisément la tendresse de cette femme vêtue comme ses personnages de vieux film mafioso. On n'était pas dans un carnaval ou bal costumé. Franchement, porter un tel costume, ainsi un chapeau pour faire un genre, c'était pathétique. Je n'arriverai jamais à lui faire confiance. Je ne le voulais pas. J'arrêtais le dénigrement mental de cette femme qui n'avait aucune qualité à mes yeux, quand elle attrapa délicatement le visage de Regina. Je restais ahurie face à ce spectacle, elles n'allaient pas s'embrasser n'est-ce pas ?! Et en plus sous mes yeux ! Elles ne se gênaient pas ! Non, Regina à seulement une poussière dans l'œil, et son amie...ancienne connaissance allait l'aider. Enfin je le souhaitais. Mais cela n'y ressemblait en rien, surtout quand Maléfique ferma les yeux. Non ! Je ne voulais pas voir, et pourtant j'étais là à regarder comme une idiote.

J'ai cru croiser le regard de cette blonde, et je me dissimulais rapidement parmi les ombres, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Elle ne m'avait pas remarqué depuis le début ? Je ne savais que penser. Je serrais des poings, et je sentis en moi comme une montée de colère, si immense et immersive que je ne sus si je pouvais la contrôler. C'était comme un feu qui brûlait lentement en moi, que j'étais du fer en train de fondre progressivement. J'en tremblais même, bien que sur le moment, ce fût peu important pour moi ou je n'en avais pas conscience. Je ne ressentais que de la rage absolue.

J'en étais certaine, elles se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'une et l'autre, ou devrais-je dire que c'était l'autre qui faisait les avances. Je vis noir, et ce n'était pas au sens figuré du terme. Pourtant je souriais, alors que la situation ne me le permettait pas. Les lumières extérieures des lampadaires s'étaient toutes éteintes d'un coup, non elles avaient explosées en fracas, et les lampadaires tombèrent brutalement sur la route. Surprise, je regardais tout autour de moi pour voir ce qu'il s'était produit, si il y avait un quelconque danger, ou un être maléfique et magique qui s'était invité, mais rien ne m'environnait. Cela m'inquiétait. Je retournais à ma surveillance. Et j'ai cru mal voir, non la lumière que dégageaient les étoiles et la lune me prouva que je n'avais pas des problèmes de vue.

« Et merde ! » Rugis-je quand je ne vis palus la présence des deux magiciennes dans les parages. Je courus vers la station d'essence avec des appréhensions. Il m'a fallut à peine quelques longues foulées pour réaliser que j'étais toute seule.

Je hurlais de mon incompétence, et les pompes à essences éclatèrent en déversant en l'air tout leur contenu. Je me reculais de ce chaos.

Est-ce que c'était moi qui avais fait cela ? Mais pourquoi ? Je me rappelais d'une leçon de Regina, que ma magie pouvait un miroir de mes émotions, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle m'avait fait sortir de mes gonds afin que je montre mon potentiel….Alors la bouteille d'alcool…les lampadaires…les pompes à essence...c'était mon œuvre ? Non, c'était impossible, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soit le cas. Juste une coïncidence, ou c'était ce gang de reine qui s'amusaient à tout dégrader.

Je sentis ma poche arrière vibrer, je pris mon téléphone, et je répondis on observant avec dégoût ce désert. Elles avaient toutes disparues et j'ai rien pu faire pour les arrêter. Et je ne savais pas où elles allaient diriger, j'étais revenue au point de départ.

"Allo?" Aboyais-je presque dans le combiné de mon téléphone.

"Emma? Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Hook..." pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. Je n'en connaissais la raison, mais juste entendre sa voix m'insupportait, alors qu'auparavant ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

Je me demande que faire de Hook...je le trouve beau et j'aime ses yeux (tout le monde s'en fout et aucun rapport avec l'histoire, désolée xD)


	4. Chapitre 03 : déclaration

Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, c'est une vraie source de motivation.

* * *

**Chapitre 03 : déclaration.**

J'étais dans un état d'énervement, j'avais même peur de pouvoir exploser, et ça m'énervait encore plus de n'en connaître la raison. J'ai dû par précaution éloigner Kilian de moi. J'avais peur de dire ou de faire des choses que je regretterai par la suite. Il était tellement attentionné avec moi, et ça m'irritait encore plus. J'avais l'impression que je ne le méritais pas, qu'il devait être avec une autre personne que moi. Et pourtant je l'aimais…mais maintenant…je doutais de mes sentiments envers lui. J'étais en train de marcher dans la rue, j'avais continué toute la nuit à chercher Regina. J'en avais marre…l'ancienne mairesse semblait bien s'amuser ; alors je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. C'était une grande fille…femme…pourtant je continuais vouloir avoir de ses nouvelles. J'observais toujours mon téléphone pour avoir un simple message de sa part. J'avais l'impression d'attendre l'appel de mon amour, c'était tellement absurde. Je détestais Regina, et aujourd'hui…c'était quelqu'un d'important. Je vis une présence qui attira toute mon attention, je me dépêchais de la rejoindre.

« Et toi ! » Pestais-je d'une voix grave, en me rapprochant de ma proie qui ne semblait pas se retourner à mon interjection, je me rapprochais facilement d'elle. « Hé ! » Aboyais-je plus fortement, alors que finalement mon interlocutrice se retourna, et se mit à sourire poliment.

« Oh Miss Swan, quel plaisir de vous voir en cette ensoleillée matinée. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Pas bien dormi ? Moi je me suis bien très amusée cette nuit avec Gina. » Je me mis à grimacer, Miss Swan, je n'appréciais pas de l'entendre de la bouche de cette personne. Seul Regina pouvait me nommer de la sorte. Pas elle. Et Gina, quel surnom grotesque et laid !

« Un pas de Miss Swan Maléfique, Swan suffit amplement pour toi. Et deuxièmement. Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à Regina. Alors laisses-la tranquille ! Tu devrais faire attention à toi ! » Prévins-je en toisant mon ennemie qui semblait jubiler.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je souhaite lui faire du mal et pas le contraire ? Et puis elle est consentante, elle est venue vers nous…moi. » J'allais révéler qu'il y avait une raison à cela, cependant je mis à retenir mes mots. Il ne fallait pas que je mette en péril la couverture de la brune, elle me tuerait. Je ne pouvais aussi être celle qui puisse empêcher son happy-ending, je n'en avais aucun droit. J'avais même promis de l'aider à achever cette quête.

« Jalouse ? » J'observais la blonde en fronçant des sourcils, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait celle là ! Et elle répondit à mon air interrogateur.

« Je t'ai vu hier, nous épiant dans l'ombre, et avec si peu de discrétion. Je t'ai remarqué depuis que tu es arrivée à la station d'essence. Et quand je me rapprochais de Regina, il y a eu d'étranges phénomènes dont je me doute qui est l'instigatrice. Ta colère est si visible, tu devrais faire attention. Tu pourrais encore faire exploser quelque chose dans les environs. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Mentis-je effrontément, je ne voulais pas qu'on discute de moi. Ce n'était pas le sujet ici.

« Je vais mettre les choses aux clairs, car contrairement à certaine, je ne me cache pas. Je suis amoureuse de Regina. »

« Mais c'est une femme… » Répondis-je incrédule.

« Oui une merveilleuse femme. Et je voudrais la faire mienne. »

« Mais elle a déjà Robin des bois. Et elle n'aime pas les femmes ! » Ajoutais-je en tentant de faire reprendre les esprits cette entêtée. Je ne savais pas si elle me disait des mensonges, ou si elle était sérieuse.

« L'amour change, il est marié à ce que je sache et avec un enfant. Et elle peut être heureuse avec moi, et je lui prouverais. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'elle aime seulement les hommes ? Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous par le passé. » J'observais mon interlocutrice comme si une nouvelle tête avait poussé avec celle qu'elle possédait déjà...

« Hors de question ! » Mon ennemie croisa des bras et soupira :

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois honnête Swan. Pourquoi tant d'hostilité ? Si elle me choisit; ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Ça l'est, nous avons un fils ensemble ! »

« Quelle excuse. Et je pense encore une fois que tu es jalouse et amoureuse d'elle. Mais peu importe, j'aurai ce que je veux. » Je me mis à rire, vraiment n'importe quoi.

« Je vais gagner son cœur, et Robin des bois n'existera plus. Si tu te rends compte de tes sentiments envers elle et que c'est trop tard, tant pis pour toi. Je suis impitoyable pour les personnes que j'aime. Et je sais ce que je veux. Alors va t-en de mon chemin, car on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie. Si je voulais je me transformerais en dragon et je te carboniserais. » La reine des dragons ajouta alors que je la défiais du regard.

« Je n'ai pas peur, je suis la sauveuse, et je suis douée avec les épées ; un dragon ne me fait pas peur. Pour Regina, nous verrons si c'est toi ou moi qui vais l'emporter. » Contrais-je alors qu'elle s'éloigna de moi. Nous avions commencé la bataille, et la guerre allait être douloureuse et dévastatrice. Mais j'allais être la seule gagnante !


	5. Chapitre 04 : Affection

Désolée du retard, j'étais occupé avec d'autres histoires, et j'ai oublié celle-ci ^^'. Mais si vous avez des idées pour la suite, je suis toute ouïe.

**Anna** : normalement c'est du Swan/Queen, mais si certains préfèrent plus le dragon/Queen, alors je peux modifier. Donc du Swan/Queen ou dragon/Queen ?

* * *

**Chapitre 04 : Affection**

Je me dirigeais d'un pas soutenu vers la bibliothèque, c'était le point de ralliement avec Regina. Et que dire ? J'étais anxieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait avec Maléfique, j'allais la tuer cette femme/dragon si elle avait osé la toucher, je ferai de sa peau de dragon une belle combinaison en cuir. J'étais énervée que ce matin ma rivale me provoque de la sorte, non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait, que j'allais avoir peur d'elle ? J'allais être celle qui allait gagner le cœur de la reine. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ! Je n'aimais pas la brune de cette façon. J'étais amoureuse de Hook et personne d'autre. Et pourquoi je parlais d'amour ? J'étais seulement soucieuse pour une amie, qui était la mère de mon fils. Donc rien de dérangeant.

Je vis la brunette arriver, elle avait l'air d'avoir fait une nuit blanche, elle avait une mine terrible, comme une personne qui avait fait la fête toute la nuit. Je grimaçais à cette constatation. J'observai la mairesse en train de discuter avec mes parents, parlant de nous comme de l'équipe de bras cassé du bien, elle était en train de remettre sa chevelure en arrière alors que je la fixais sans m'en rendre compte.

_« Depuis quand elle était aussi sexy…le noir lui va terriblement bien… Depuis quand je la trouvais sexy en noir ou en général ! »_ Me réprimandais-je mentalement alors que je secouais ma tête dans tous les sens. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait en moi, mais il fallait que ça s'arrête d'urgence, car j'étais en train de perdre la tête.

« Je crois que c'est une autre personne qu'on doit faire plus attention ici, et ce n'est certainement pas moi. N'est-ce pas Miss Swan ? » Remarqua Mills en me fixant alors que je m'étais infligée une double gifle à chacune de mes joues. Je souriais bêtement, ne cherchant aucune excuse pour justifier mes actions. J'entrais directement au vif du sujet.

« Qu'as-tu fait cette nuit ? » La magicienne m'observa en croisant des bras, comme si j'avais dit la pire des insultes.

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois ma mère pour le demander. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, je n'ai rien fait d'illégal. Enfin…cela dépend du point de vue…» J'allais rétorquer que bien sûr que cela me concernait de près. Mais mon père s'en chargea à ma place.

« Bien sûr que ce sont nos affaires, nous devons savoir ce que prépare les reines du mal. Et si elles sont dangereuses. » Regina se mit à soupirer et ajouta tout de même :

« Je crois qu'elles voulaient m'initier dans leur groupe, un genre de rite d'initiation. Je ne se sais pas trop, c'était une véritable perte de mon temps. J'aurai pu passer une meilleure soirée en regardant la télévision. »

« Quel genre ? » Interrogeais-je surprise.

« Est-ce un interrogatoire ? »

« Oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour détourner autant la conversation ! » Pestais-je alors que je n'appréciais pas qu'elle tente de détourner autant le sujet. Mes proches semblaient s'inquiéter de mon emportement, mais cela m'intéressait guère de ce qu'ils pensaient de moi.

« Dire que je n'ai pas avec moi mon avocat, donc on a bu, on a joué à la bouteille, et on s'est toutes embrassées à action et vérité. » J'observais interloquer mon interlocutrice, qui était comme d'habitude aussi émotionnel qu'une pierre.

« Quoi ! Tu as fait ça ! » Hurlais-je en imaginant cette désagréable image de Regina embrassant Maléfique, j'en avais même des hauts de cœurs. La brunette souffla défaite.

« Vraiment Swan, vous êtes vraiment trop crédule et stupide. Je devrais être ivre morte pour vouloir volontairement embrasser ces trois autres énergumènes, de vraies adolescentes écervelées. Et s'amuser à hurler, à faire les cow-boys et indiens en essayant de faire éviter la voiture de se faire écraser à l'approche d'un train… à jeter des œufs à la façade des maisons, j'avais honte d'être avec elles. »

_Toc, prends toi ça dans les dents Maléfique, pour Regina tu es une adolescente écervelée…et je ne vaux pas mieux avec cette remarque._ Me réprimandais-je. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, mais je perdais mes neurones à chaque seconde.

« Donc voilà mon rapport terminé. Je peux y aller, je dois aller au lieu secret de réunion des trois maléfiques. » Mills était déjà en train de partir de ma vue, et j'étais à lui courir après. À l'extérieur, j'attrapais par le poignet la mairesse qui se retourna énervée par mon envahissement. Cependant, je n'avais que faire de sa réaction négative. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était sa sécurité et rien d'autre.

« Que veux-tu encore ? »

« T'aider. » Répondis-je sincèrement, alors que mon interlocutrice roula des yeux.

« Je ne suis plus une enfant, je suis capable de me débrouiller. Je suis tout de même la méchante reine. Alors la sauveuse n'a pas besoin de me sauver. » Mais je ne la laissais pas partir, il était hors de question que je laisse seule.

« Je vais t'aider que tu le veuilles ou non. Si il y a un problème, je pourrais te couvrir. Je ne te donne pas le choix. Si tu pars, je préviens de ton plan à nos ennemies. » La brunette me fusilla, ne croyant pas un instant à mes menaces, cependant j'étais très sérieuse, et elle le comprit finalement que la mission ne pouvait se dérouler sans mon intervention. Elle passa sa main sur son visage comme frustrée.

_Qu'elle était adorable. Mais arrête de délirer encore Emma Swan !_

« Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi Emma. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à affronter plusieurs ennemis après une terrible gueule de bois. Tu as gagné pour cette fois-ci. Contente ? » Remarqua ironiquement Mills, alors que j'étais vraiment heureuse. Je la serrais aussitôt dans mes bras, j'appréciais beaucoup cet instant, et le parfum de la brune était si enivrant.

« Swan ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je vais être directe, les effusions de câlin ce n'est pas pour moi surtout avec toi, ainsi en plein milieu de la rue, ou des témoins pourraient nous surprendre, et méprendre la situation. A trois, je te transforme en crapaud si tu ne me relâches pas. Trois. » Je m'éloignais d'un bond en arrière, alors que l'ancienne méchante reine s'en alla, et moi je la suivais de près, avec un immense sourire quand elle se retourna pour voir si j'étais toujours là.


	6. Chapitre 05 : Révélation

Pourquoi êtes-vous si cruelles ? Je demandais qui vous voulez voir du Swan/Queen ou du Dragon/Queen. Et on m'a demandé les deux TT. Bon bah j'aime bien les deux, donc c'est pas grave.

* * *

**Chapitre 05 : Révélation**

J'attendais impatiente dans ma voiture, alors que j'observais de loin Regina, qui s'était calée contre le mur à attendre Maléfique dans le noir…et moi, je m'ennuyais fortement de cette attente. J'aurai bien aimée qu'elle ne vienne jamais l'autre. Cela m'aurait fait moins de souci en tête.

La brunette était dans le froid, alors que moi j'avais le chauffage, j'avais envie de lui apporter ma veste, ou un vêtement qui la couvrirait, depuis quand j'étais aussi attentionnée à son égard ? Normalement, cela m'importerait peu qu'elle tombe malade. Regina intercepta mon regard inquiet, alors qu'elle me fusillait, je me doutais ce que signifiait ce regard. 'Franchement, tu avais besoin de me chaperonner jusque ici Swan ?' Oui j'en avais besoin, que tu le veuilles ou non Miss Mills. Bizarre, je trouvais que ça allait mieux Miss Swan de sa part, que Miss Mills de la mienne…mais ce n'était pas le problème principal en cet instant.

Je vis une voiture noir et blanche, tape à l'œil se diriger vers Regina, j'essayais de voir la conductrice quand la portière s'ouvrit en grand, et il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur ? Je tournais ma tête en direction de Regina, et elle était déjà en discussion avec Maléfique. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué celle là, pourtant elle avait un accoutrement aussi, même plus voyant que la voiture qui l'accompagnait. La méchante reine semblait apprécier ce moment de discussion, contrairement à moi qui serrais avec force mon volant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles se racontaient pour qu'elles sourient autant ! J'avais une folle envie de sortir de ma voiture, et de m'approcher discrètement d'elles, ou au contraire, d'arriver en me faisant remarquer. Elles avaient l'air si complices et je haïssais cela. Hé toi le dragon ! Arrête de toucher ainsi la chevelure de ma Regina ! Ou je te tranche le cou ! Est-ce qu'elle avait par le passé une relation si proche ? Mais pourquoi cela m'ennuyait autant ! Regina avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait et avec qui elle voulait ! Cela ne m'avait jamais dérangé avec robin des bois, alors pour avec cette femme c'était différent, comme si je me sentais véritablement menacée ?

Finalement, il y avait du mouvement. La brune se dirigea vers la voiture, cependant, Maléfique l'attrapa par le poignet, puis elle la retourna d'un mouvement en sa direction, une de ses main était à sa taille, et l'autre main attrapa sa joue. J'étais presque à bondir de ma cachette, ma main était déjà au poignet de la portière. Et je restais stupéfaite à ne plus pouvoir respirer ou bouger, est-ce que Maléfique venait d'embrasser Regina ? Et sur les lèvres ? Pourquoi la concernée ne réagissait pas ! Est-ce qu'elle aimait cela? Est-ce qu'elle était sous le choc comme moi ? Alors que si c'était moi qui l'avais embrassée, elle m'aurait donnée un coup de poing ou pire, j'aurai subi les pires tourments. Puis finalement, elles s'éloignèrent de l'une et l'autre, la brunette s'était installée dans la voiture, et je n'ai pu examiner ses réactions. Puis elles partirent en voiture, alors que cette image désagréable ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans mon esprit.

Je fermais les yeux pour oublier ce moment, cependant, ce fut en vain.

'Mon dieu, ça suffit !' Hurlais-je.

Je me mis à sursauter quand j'entendis une retentissante explosion. Je réalisais que ma portière avait valdinguée à plusieurs mètres de moi, qu'elle était en train de carboniser par des flammes. Mes mains ne cessèrent de trembler, ce n'était pas à cause du froid, mais de la colère qui ne cessait de m'envahir à petit feu, j'en convulsais de tout mon corps. J'avais envie de tuer…de montrer que je n'étais pas la gentille Swan. Que cela m'importait peu de faire du mal...que j'étais prêt à tout pour avoir ce que je voulais, et c'était Regina que je voulais.

« Je vais te faire souffrir Maléfique. Je ne te laisserai aucun répit, je te détruirais. Je serai ton pire cauchemar. Mais c'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse quelque chose, que je riposte. Tu vas le regretter amèrement de t'être frottée à moi. » Soufflais-je avec un sourire sournois. Et quand mes proies étaient déjà parties, je me mis à rire. Pauvre de moi, je deviens complètement folle, ou peut être était-ce le vrai moi ? Et je pris à toute vitesse la route (malgré le manque de portière) à suivre de loin avec le G.P.S.

Ce sentiment qui m'envahissait, j'en connaissais parfaitement la nature, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter. J'étais jalouse…extrêmement jalouse que j'avais peur de faire un malheur. Cependant, je devais suivre mes cibles. Je n'allais pas me laisser abattre. Maléfique avait commençait la bataille, mais j'allais pas me laisser faire. Il était hors de question que je laisse Regina s'éloigner de moi, alors que j'acceptais finalement de l'aimer. Je devais être masochiste pour être attirée par elle, elle m'avait fait vivre l'enfer, elle a voulu à de nombreuses reprises ma mort, on s'est battues, on s'est affrontées aux moindres occasion, que ce soit par la violence physique ainsi que des joutes verbales.

Et maintenant, je m'imaginais à la pousser violemment contre le mur, voir son air perdue, et à la fois fâchée, je voulais l'encercler, lui prendre fougueusement ses lèvres contre les miennes, à marquer mon appartenance sur elle. Toujours dans un état de nerf et dorénavant un peu plus excité, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Que devais-je faire maintenant ? Continuer de suivre Regina à la trace ? Pas de soucis. Et j'arrivais après plusieurs kilomètres dans un endroit qui m'était inconnu. Il y avait une petite maisonnette, ainsi que la voiture de Maléfique, elle venait tout juste de rentrer à l'intérieur, et Regina ne semblait pas être à l'intérieure. Je pris cette occasion pour aller la voir à l'intérieur de cette demeure.


	7. Chapitre 06: sentiments?

**Chapitre 06: sentiments ?**

J'entrais avec habileté à l'arrière dans cette petite maison loin de tout, je fis mon possible pour ne pas qu'on remarque ma présence. Je ne devais pas m'en vanter, mais j'étais une experte pour forcer une serrure, voitures, portes, coffres. Je ne savais où me cacher surtout qu'il faisait très sombre, et je ne pouvais révéler ma position par le manque de vision. Je tâtonnais pour trouver mon chemin. Soudainement, quand j'entendis la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir en grinçant, alors je me précipitais derrière un fauteuil, je glissais sur le parquet, et je m'agrippais comme je le pouvais sur le cuir. Et heureusement que j'avais eu cette initiative, sinon, je me serais prise la cheminée ainsi qu'accessoires qui l'environnait, et cela aurait produit un boucan monstre, alors que je voulais me montrer discrète. La lumière fit son passage, et j'extrayais doucement la tête pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce. Et je vis Regina entrer seule, j'attendis quelques secondes avant de montrer ma présence au grand jour. J'allais l'appeler par son prénom, et je lui touchais doucement l'épaule, alors qu'elle se retourna brusquement. Voyant sa réaction, et connaissant son caractère bien trempé, j'eu le temps de mettre ma main devant sa bouche avant qu'elle n'explose de rage. Et elle se mit à maugréer des injures, alors je la priai de se calmer. Et soudainement, je sentis des ongles aiguisés, ainsi qu'une violente morsure sur ma chair. Je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas hurler de douleur, et c'était un exploit, je retirai ma main en feu, et je vis qu'elle avait rougi, et que des marques bien présentes ornaient ma peau. Je la secouai dans tout les sens. Une vraie bête quand elle s'y mettait. Et je me remémorai du coup de poing qu'elle m'avait donné il y a un moment, ainsi que de nos bousculades…J'observais furieuse ma comparse qui crachait et s'essuyait fortement la bouche.

« J'espère que vous n'avez pas laissé vos mains traîner n'importe où Swan, c'est simplement dégoûtant. Aucune éducation, comme à votre habitude. »

« J'espère ne pas attraper la rage, je ne pense pas être vacciné pour ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit Swan ? Vous voulez que je vous transforme en rongeur pour avoir la rage ? » Je palis, et je riais idiotement.

« Non ma reine. » Je n'aurai pas dû faire cette remarque, elle serra fortement des poings, et inspira profondément avant de regagner son calme.

« Pour l'amour de dieu Swan, j'ai presque eu une crise cardiaque. Que faites-vous là ? » Siffla en colère la brune, alors que je souriais bêtement, en me grattant nerveusement l'arrière de ma nuque.

« Regina, tout va bien ? » M'enquis-je soucieuse, alors que j'avais remarqué son anxiété à des kilomètres, j'avais essayé de ne pas me faire remarquer par Maléfique en entrant dans cette petite maisonnette.

« Question idiote. Non, je ne vais pas bien parce que tu es là, et tu vas mettre en péril mon plan d'infiltration. Alors, je vais être directe, car semble être la seule chose que tu puisses comprendre. Dégage. Hors de ma vue. Oust ! » Je n'écoutais pas son mépris à mon égard, j'allais directement au but.

« Je t'ai vu embrasser Maléfique. » J'avais presque envie de vomir ce prénom. Mon interlocutrice croisa les bras, et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu entrer dans sa voiture, et tu l'avais embrassée. Depuis quand tu l'embrasses. C'est ta petite amie ? » Pestais-je alors que la jalousie ne cessait de bouillonner en moi. Elle continua à m'observer comme si j'avais perdue la tête, mais surtout que je lui faisais perdre son précieux temps. Elle me pinça la joue alors que je grommelais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » Marmonnais-je alors qu'elle tira ma joue. Ça faisait un mal de chien.

« Je vérifiais que je n'étais pas en train de rêver en te pinçant. J'ai presque eu l'impression d'avoir eu affaire à un petit ami jaloux. »

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas sur toi alors ! » Dis-je alors que je touchais ma joue endolorie.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me faire mal pour rien, je ne suis pas masochiste comme une certaine personne, qui n'a pas peur de mourir qui ne cesse de me provoquer continuellement, tu devrais être contente, je suis généreuse. »

« Ouais…très généreuse, et donc pour ma question. » La brunette roula les yeux, mais je n'allais pas laisser de nouveau s'extirper de mon interrogatoire, et elle sentait que le temps était contre elle.

« Un, elle m'a embrassée, deux ; ce n'était pas important, et trois, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je ne m'occupe pas de ton passé avec Lily. Ou que tu embrasses ton idiot de pirate. Franchement, tu me fais perdre mon temps. »

« Et si je t'avais embrassé ? Que dirais-tu ? » La défiais-je alors que je m'approcher doucement de ma proie, celle-ci ne tenta pas de s'enfuir, ce n'était pas du tout son genre, et j'adorai ce trait de caractère.

« Alors je t'aurai fait valser à des mètres de moi. Je pourrais aussi te carboniser avec une boule de feu, ou te transformer en cafard, et je t'écraserai avec mes talons aiguilles. Non, ça salirait mais chaussures, alors je te carboniser lorsque tu serais transformé en un cafard. » Je sentis la colère monter en moi, pourquoi cette femme Maléfique, et pas moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait plus que moi ? On était toutes les deux blondes, on pouvait être méchante, alors je ne comprenais pas.

« Oh, Emma, ne me dit pas que tu as envie de m'embrasser ? » Ria moqueuse l'ancienne mairesse alors que je la pris au mot, j'attrapais l'arrière de se tête, et je m'emparais de ses lèvres. Le baiser était loin d'être rêvé, mes dents avaient percutés brutalement de celle de Mills, je sentais même du sang dans ma bouche. Mais qu'importe. J'essayais d'introduire ma langue dans la bouche de la mairesse, mais je fus violemment repoussé en arrière, il semblerait que la brune n'ait pas les mêmes sentiments que les miens, ce rejet me donna presque envie de pleurer.

« Je vais te tuer Swan. »

« Alors si c'est de tes mains, ce serait la plus belle des morts. » Je me mis à grimacer à la phrase clichée que je venais de sortir de ma bouche et qui ne me correspondait pas du TOUT, et ma réaction fut partagée par ma comparse. Toutefois, si je disparaissais, alors ce ne serait pas grave, j'avais le cœur brisé, ma souffrance disparaîtrait.

« Je ne sais pas où tu traînes en général, ni même ce que tu prends comme drogues pour te faire délirer de la sorte, tu devrais arrêter, car je ne permettrai pas que mon fils ait une telle mauvaise influence. » Me menaça t-elle.

« Notre fils. Et je n'ai jamais été lucide de toute ma vie, j'ai pris tout mon temps, mais je devais tenter une fois ma chance mais si cela se termine par un refus. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je tomberai amoureuse de la mère de mon fils. » Soufflais-je honteuse, j'avais cette boule dans ma gorge en prononçant ses mots. Mais j'essayais de me montrer forte, j'étais tout de même la sauveuse.

« Mon dieu, tu es en train de pleurer ? »

« Non ! » Mentis-je en tenta de faire la forte, mais j'hoquetais malgré moi. Quelle honte Swan, tu pleures comme une fillette car tu viens de te faire rejeter, tu es pitoyable ! Tu n'es plus une adolescente, et même quand je l'étais, je ne pleurais pas ainsi. Il fallait que je pense à quelque chose d'amusant, un chien qui faisait de la bicyclette comme j'ai vu sur ce site de partage de vidéo. Je sentis des doigts sur mes joues, ce fut la méchante reine qui eut ce geste incroyable.

« Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions, voir pleurer la sauveuse, ce n'est pas une fierté, surtout dans ces circonstances. Et j'espère que ce n'est pas une blague de mauvais goût, sinon, je vais vraiment te tuer, et arracher ton cœur de ta poitrine et le piétiner en cendre. »

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire. » Déclarais-je en me détachant de Regina. Mais celle-ci attrapa mon avant bras.

« Je ne te rejette pas S…Emma, c'est juste que je suis choquée…très choquée, extrêmement choquée, complètement ch- »

« Choquée, ça va, j'ai compris, mais aussi je le suis. Comment je peux être aussi raide dingue de toi ? Oui je suis folle, tu as parfaitement raison. » Pestais-je alors que j'entendis, tout comme ma camarade du bruit, je me cachais immédiatement.

« Regina, que fais-tu ? On y va. » Informa la voix de maléfique, je mordit l'intérieur de ma bouche, elle avait gagné, et moi j'avais perdu. J'avais envie de boire une vodka…

« J'arrive. » Répondit distraitement Mills alors que la porte se referma, je me relevais, et je me trouvais nez à nez avec la brunette, je rougissais comme ma comparse.

« Pourquoi notre happy-ending devrait être avec un homme ? » Commenta t-elle en arquant un sourcil, je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir. Je penchais la tête sur le côté, alors que le souffle de la brune se rapprocha de mon visage, et elle s'empara délicatement de mes lèvres, alors que je crus rêver. Regina était en train de m'embrasser ? Puis ce moment s'arrêta un peu trop rapidement, et je me léchais les lèvres sans me rendre compte.

« Je dois y aller, et pour cette confession que tu viens de me donner, je te donnerai une réponse plus définitive quand tout sera terminé, plus en privé, chez moi. Mais tu en as déjà eu un avant goût. » Je clignais des paupières, et la brune s'en alla, et je tombais les fesses en première sur le sol. Je souriais bêtement, alors elle acceptait mes sentiments ? Et je réalisais finalement qu'elle m'avait invité chez elle...

* * *

Voici la fin, une petite fic donc j'espère que vous avez aimé la suivre. Merci d'avoir lu et commenté.


End file.
